Catch Me If You Can
by sunsette
Summary: I will never understand you, Midou Ban. Akabane's casual visit turns into something more. YAOi, BanAkabane, Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** _Get Backers is not owned by me and never will be._

**Story:** _Catch Me If You Can_

**Rating:** _T (Graphic Kissing)_

**Pairing :** _Ban/Akabane_

**Side Pairing :** _Very subtle Ginji/Natsumi_

**Summary :** _"I will never understand you, Midou Ban."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ban-chan! Ban-chan!"

The deafening shout from the former Thunder Emperor was enough to make the dark-haired retriever wake. Ban lazily opened a sapphire eye and instinctively reached for his purple glasses which he knew were by the car's window. A wry smile with no humour stretched his lips as he surveyed his surroundings - torn leather seats, windscreen with multiple cracks, a steering wheel which looked dangerously unstable -. The rusty old Sedan which had served them for many years had many purposes, but serving as a makeshift bed for the night was definitely not one of them. The master of Jagan was uncomfortably crushed between two small seats, his head bumping against a glass window.

Before he had time to muse on anything more, a certain energetic blond threw open side door of the car, in the process throwing Ban off balance and leaving him crashing onto the rough pavement, face-first. Ginji, in his excitement didn't notice all of this and stupidly began searching the car for his beloved partner and friend.

"Ban-chan? Where aaaree youu?"

The other retriever who had jumped back on his feet, now had a visibly twitching brow and a fist raised in irritation.

Wham.

"Baann-chaan!"

"Come on, Ginji. Let's go inside."

A sigh and footsteps leading into the Honky Tonk.

As Ban entered the run-down bar, he pondered about the reason why Paul, the beefy owner of the bar and his long-time friend didn't allow them to sleep inside the little shop. Paul had always kept tabs on the amount of money Ban and Ginji had spent and he had always provided for the both of them during hard times. Even though he rarely showed it, he was infinitely thankful to the tall man, considering him as one of his few, true friends. Smoothing his dark-brown spikes to look more presentable, he proceeded to stroll inside the bar.

"Ban! Ginji! You two are early today. Looks like you guys have a visitor! How nice."

The gray-haired teenage girl welcomed them with a cheery smile and bright gray eyes. She was dressed impeccably, as always and her trademark red bow was neatly in place.

"Natsumi-chan! Good to see you! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes," Ginji genuinely expressed, bounding over to her to chat animatedly with the part-time service-girl. Paul had left for a holiday and Natsumi had become the full-time care-taker of Honky Tonk, temporarily. Ban's eyes narrowed as he picked up on what Natsumi had said. A visitor? Who would come to see the Get Backers? A customer, perhaps? At this optimistic thought, Ban's demeanour brightened and he searched the room for an extra presence. Sure enough, there it was. Only, it wasn't an expected one.

At the corner of the bar, hidden in the shadows was a dark figure, barely visible. But the wide-brimmed black hat and the midnight trenchcoat was enough to give the figure an identity.

" Well, Well, well. Look who's dropped by. Jackal. What the hell are you doin' here?"

Ban's proclaimation caught the attention of Ginji, whose head swivelled in the direction Ban was looking. His brown eyes widened comically and his mouth hung open. A sneer planted itself on Ban's handsome face and the tall retriever took a menacing step forward towards the intruder.

A musical laugh sounded from the unwanted presence and sure enough, stepping out of the shadows in all his glory was Akabane Kurodou, former cold-hearted killer and Transporter-extreme. Dr.Jackal, after being defeated by Midou Ban in a heated battle had changed for the better, disposing his wicked ways and stopping his killing-sprees. Ginji had eventually taken to him, even greeting him with enthusiastic "hellos" and "hi's". That was an easy feat, considering that Ginji's motto was "Forgive & Forget". But Ban - Oho, Ban was a totally different story. He and the Jackal had never taken to each other. The tension that spiralled between them was thick enough to be cut with a knife and Ban sometimes thought that that tension was never all violence...

"Ginji-san, Natsumi-san, Midou-kun. How nice to see you."

Akabane's voice was as normal, polite, musical and oh-so-soft. Ban often wondered how such a soft voice could belong to a merciless killer like Akabane.

"Cut the crap, Jackal. Tell us what you came here for or feel free to get out." was the snarling reply from a certain brown-haired man.

"Midou-kun. As crude as ever, I see. Well, Get-backers, I wanted to inform you of a potential client. An.. aquaintance.. of mine badly needs your help. And, why, Midou-kun, can't someone drop by just to see his dear friends?"

Emphasis was put on the "friends" part, just to see Ban get fired up. But Ban, refused to rise to the bait and instead picked up on how reluctantly Akabane said "acquaintance",

"We don't need any help from YOU to find clients, Kurodou. So just piss off and leave us."

"Wait, Ban-chan. Let's hear what Akabane has to say. Maybe we could get ourselves a client, you know? We're definitely badly in need of one.."

Ban's sharp glare at being interrupted was cheerfully ignored by his exuberant partner and he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Let's hear what you have to say, Kurodou."

Ban took a few steps forward, now visibly close to his rival. The brim of Akabane's wide hat nearly brushed Ban's nose as he towered over the slightly shorter and willowy transporter. Akabane raised fevered ebony eyes to Ban's own sea-blue ones and continued, making both of them painfully aware of their closeness..

"Well, as you know, my.. acquantaince," There it was again, Ban noted. "needs someone to retrieve a crystal orb which seems to be very important to him. I will give you his details and you can get the rest of the from him."

A sheet of paper with neat, tidy writing on it - undoubtedly the Jackal's work - was handed over to Ban, who in turn surveyed it.

Kyoji Kagami

Babylon City

Ban's eyes widened in comprehension and his eyes slanted with hidden amusement. No wonder Akabane was being so vague. He and the "bar host" had never particularly got along. A small, but genuine smile tilted Ban's lips and he glanced down at Akabane to survey his reaction. A minute tightening of lips was noted. Unnatural fervor in the fathomless, black eyes was also taken in.

"Ah. I see. Never knew that you were the bar host's lapdog, Jackal. Since when did you start obeying his every word like a faithful puppy?" Ban mocked, just for the pleasure of seeing whether the "Holier-than-thou, Big stick up the ass" Jackal could take jests.

"I am no body's lapdog. And nor am I a faithful puppy. That, I assure you, Midou-kun. And you would not do well to assume otherwise." was the strained reply from the slender man. The corner of Ban's eyes crinkled in genuine amusement as he teased the uptight transporter. As he turned to confirm with Ginji, the details about their brand new client, he was miffed to see that his partner was off in a corner with Natsumi, excitedly talking with her. They were obviously in their own world.

A huge sweatdrop. A facefault. A twitching of the eye. And finally Ban returned to normal. This time, it was the jackal's turn to be amused. He shifted slightly and unwittingly brushed up against Ban. Slight widening of two pairs of eyes was the only indication that they had been affected by that movement. As usual, the ever in-control freak, Akabane Kurodou, gained his bearings first and proceeded to tease the spiky-haired male mercilessly.

"I'm afraid I don't get your logic, Midou -kun. You, suggesting that I am someone's lapdog when you fail to get the attention of your own partner?"

The transporter's voice came out slightly shaky, to his own dismay and he unconsciously took a step back when Ban started forward. Since when did the great Dr.Jackal cower away from someone, especially a certain Jagan-master? Ban smirked at the unwillingly submissive gesture and took yet another step forward, just to get a rise from Akabane. And then another. Another. And finally another one. When Akabane's back hit the solid wall, all that ran through Ban's mind was:

'Mission Complete'.

With a breathless laugh, Dr.Jackal attempted to look as if he had not been affected by Ban's sudden predatory attitude at all. He lifted his hand to adjust his hat and found his wrist being captured by a calloused hand belonging to a certain retriever. The look in the taller man's blue eyes was positively predatory and the heat in them was so intense that Dr.Jackal was forced to look away.

A rough hand under his chin prevented him from doing that and his wrist was released, the other hand coming up to free his hair from the confines of the dreary hat. Akabane's trademark black hat was tossed aside carelessly and he didn't even bother. Silky midnight hair tumbled down and the retrievers fingers sifted through it, Ban marvelling at the soft texture.

"Mid-Midou-kun."

The uttering of his name in that soft voice broke Ban out of his trance. He immediately released Akabane's chin and let go of his hair as if he had been burnt by fire. But he didn't move from his position where he was lightly pressed against the ebony-haired man, pinning him to the wall.

"I will never understand you, Midou Ban."

Surprise shone in said Midou Ban's sky-blue orbs and an uncharacteristic softening of those eyes was witnessed by the jackal.

"As if I'll get anywhere near understanding you, Akabane Kurodou."

Ban's hands, gaining a life of their own, moved forward and rested on Akabane's sweetly curved hips. One hand rose from the position and moved up to cup a satiny cheek and brush strands of black hair away from the flawless face. A small smile adorned the Great Midou Ban's lips and that prompted one of Akabane's own to emerge.

And then, a wicked glint entered Ban's eyes and he VERY subtly moved a knee in between his jackal's long, slender legs. A sucking in of breath was heard from the Jackal and that prompted a smug smirk from one Midou Ban.

"Hmm. So, Jackal. I'm bored. Any suggestions?" The brunet's eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Why Midou-kun, you should have said so earlier." was the smart-assed reply and one Ban had not been expecting. Two slender arms wound aroung Ban's neck and pulled him closer. The snake and the jackal's body melded together and with a needy growl, Ban bent down to crush those tempting pink lips with his own. Similarly, a moan arose from the owner of said tempting lips.

Months of pent up anger, frustration and unbridled lust was poured into the rough kiss and their lips moved together, tongues battling for dominance. Teeth clashed and the kiss was almost violent in its intensity. Seeing the kiss becoming far too rough for his liking, Ban disengaged his lips from his rival's and trailed them down the satiny skin of Akabane's jaw and stopped at his neck.

He repeatedly kissed the soft skin there until the Jackal melted against him, holding on to his broad shoulders for support. Easing some of the skin into his eager mouth, he bathed it with his tongue and revelled in the moans and whimpers it got him. Releasing the sweet-tasting flesh reluctantly, he dragged his lips back to Akabane's swollen red ones in a gentle kiss filled with longing and tenderness. He languidly parted the slender man's soft lips and teased his tongue out to play with his own. He explored every nook and cranny of the yielding mouth and instantly got addicted to the taste.

Hands parted the transporter's trenchcoat and slipped inside to rest on the now more pronounced curve of his hip. A thumb rubbed circles on the bare, heated flesh of his waist Ban swallowed the gasp from Akabane with his mouth. When the pale man's own smaller hands inquisitively lifted the hem of his shirt to drag his nails across a muscled chest and carress the skin there, Ban's growl became predatorial and he crushed Jackal in his embrace.

"Ban-chan, Natsumi-chan wants to take us out to Friday's-"

The footsteps that were rapidly approaching halted and a surprised inhalation was heard. Ban could practically feel the boy blushing. He reluctantly tore his lips from the other's, hearing the almost inaudible whimper. The hand on his chest slipped out and after giving his hip a final carress, Ban retracted his hand. And then,

"Ban! Ginji! Natsumi! How ya holdin' up? Ban, ya better pay up those tabs. I got a whole lista them!"

Dang. "At the worst time possible" was the only thought running through Ban's lust-induced mind. Well, except all those other thoughts of taking his Jackal away and ravishing him. Paul stopped at Natsumi's amused expression and Ginji's shocked one. Ginji's jaw hit the ground and the bright blush he was sporting was blinding in its intensity. When he turned and saw the object - or objects, in this case - of their attention, he stopped in his way.

Thump. Thump. One by one, Paul's luggage dropped and his face held a traumatized expression.

"Kami-sama! Holy-Molly! Ban, Teme! What the heck are you doing with -?"

The blonde haired shop owner peeped around to take a look at the person Ban had been heatedly molesting by the corner. That PERSON's face was buried in Ban's chest, but he could see the silky mane of black hair and the velvety black coat.

"Well, well, who could that be? What do you know, the Great Midou Ban has a lover. Come on, Ban, who's the lady?"

A light growl sounded from the unknown person and Paul recoiled.

"Oh. It's a "he" then. So, who's the man?"

"Paul-san, you wouldn't wanna know, trust me." the now recovered Ginji assured Paul.

And then, the Unknown person's head chose to pop out and there was a huge-

THUMP.

"Paul-san!"

"Paul!

"Paul, what the heck?"

There lay the unconscious body of Paul Wan.

"Am I right in saying we surprised him, Midou-kun?"

"Yeah, you're damn right, Jackal."

"Now come, on. Let's continue."

And with that, he started engaging in some very pleasurable activities with his transporter, not even sparing a glance at the fainted bar owner.

Ginji sweatdropped and turned to a smiling Natsumi, his blush intensifying further.

And then, from Paul's apparently unconscious body..

"Midou Ban, you have some serious explaining to do. And Dr.Jackal, don't you be goin' anywhere! At least, you could pay off those god-damn bakas' tabs!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Just a one-shot inspired by my inner plot bunny or lack therof. :)_**

**_R&R please._**


End file.
